The Suite Life Forever After
by Lauren24642
Summary: ever wondered what happened after Bailey, Cody, Zack, London and Maya graduated from Seven Seas High... Well it's time to find out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the suite life on deck it belongs to Disney Channel_Bailey had just got to the farm the day after finishing Yale after four years. The last time she was on the farm was nearly five years ago when she came down to surprise her Grammy Pickett for her 90th birthday when her a London got lost and her and Cody's phone call got cut off a he came to see if she was safe speaking of Cody the last time she saw him was when he came to visit her on her second week at : *knocks on the house door. no one answers so she knocks again*Bailey's Dad: I'm coming I'm coming *opens the door* BAILEY!Bailey: I'm so happy to see youBailey's Dad: me to, go inside and surprise your MomBailey: *quickly goes inside to the kitchen* MOM!Bailey's Mom: BAILEY! how come your here Bailey: i finished Yale yesterdayBailey's Dad: so your here to stay...Bailey: the thing is... i want to go to Boston and... try and find Cody... and my other friends from Seven Seas High because i haven't seen them for four years

Bailey's Dad- WHAT you can't just come here Make us so happy to see you then leave again

Bailey- I'm not going to be gone forever, I'm still coming back, I will be gone for about a month

Bailey's Mom- do whatever you want, I'm still always going to be here for you

Bailey- Thanks Mom

Bailey's Dad- *walks out of room*

Bailey- *sighs* I don't want to upset him

Bailey's Mom- he will be fine with it in a minute, you know what he's like

Bailey- I hope so

Boston Tipton Hotel

London- Mr Moseby have they delivered my summer outfits yet?

Mr Moseby *manager of the TipTon hotel*- no London I told you they are not going to be here till tomorrow

London-Boo Them *walks away*

Mr Moseby- sighs

Cody- *walks into the Tipton Hotel* hey Mr Moseby

Mr Moseby- hello Cody what can I help you with

Cody- I'm here to visit my mom can I go up to her suite

Mr Moseby- yes

Cody- Thanks *starts walking towards the elevator

Cody and doesn't live in the Tipton any more he has a apartments in Boston and Zack has his own suite in the Tipton Hotel. Cody found a university to go to he went to Harvard and he's been back for a week

Cody- *knocks on his moms suite door*

Carey- come in

Cody- hey mom

Carey- hi Cody, do you wanna try these cookies I made

Cody- ummmm... Not really mom, you know what your cookings like

Carey- well ok

Cody- do you know where Zack is?

Carey- he's probably at his suite. Have you tried phoning him

Cody- yeah he's not answering i'll go to his suite and see if he's there thanks

Carey- what do you wanna talk to him about anyway

Cody- O... it's nothing

Carey- are you sure you can't talk to me about it

Cody- ummmm... I'm going to go and find Zack... Bye * walks out the suite and closes the door*


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Suite Life On Deck it belongs to Disney Channel

* * *

I am writing my story i script form if you don't like it this way just don't read it

* * *

Cody-*walking to Zack's suite* where is Zack, I need to find him *finds Zack's suite and knocks on the door*

Zack- *opens door* Hey Cody come in

Cody- I need your advice on something

Zack- ok what is it

Cody- there's a girl called Amy ((just a random name)) from Harvard that I like and thinking of asking out

Zack- yeah what's wrong with that

Cody- I'm still really going out with Bailey because we never broke up we just lost contact because of university

Zack- when is the last time you saw Bailey?

Cody- nearly four years ago

Zack- so she can defiantly survive with out you so ask this girl out

Cody- I suppose so

Zack- just ask her out, when is the next time you are going to see her

Cody- me Amy and some other friends are meet up in 2 days

Zack- ok, talk to her alone then and ask her out

Cody- yeah I'm going to do that, thanks for your help Zack

Zack- no problem

One day later

Kettle Kansas

11:00pm/23:00pm

Bailey- Dad

Bailey's Dad- *ignores Bailey*

Bailey- Dad

Bailey's Dad- YES

Bailey- why are you sad you know if I do go to Boston I'm going to come back

Bailey's Dad- just leave me alone

Bailey- *Walks up to her room and lays in her bed* (thinking- Mom is asleep so all I have to do is wait for Dad to go to bed and then sneak out of the house. I can't stay here any longer I can get in to the car I hired and drive down to the airport give the car back then get the plane that leaves Kansas at 12:30am (30 minutes past midnight) and go to Boston!)

Bailey's Dad- *walking to his room*

Bailey- *lays in her bed for 10 minutes to make sure her Dad has gone to sleep, picks up her suit case and goes as quietly and she can down stairs and goes into the living room and puts her suitcase on the floor , she opens her suitcase and takes her notebook out then rips a piece of paper out and writes  
"dear Mom and Dad,  
you have probably guess where I have gone, I'm safe  
see you soon  
Bailey"  
*Bailey put the notebook back in her suitcase and puts the note one the worktop in the kitchen, she then gradually opens the door and walks out*

Bailey- Finally, I'm out of there *gets in the car and drives off*

Airport 12:00

Bailey- *Quickly runs over to the car rental* accuse me...

Person who works at the car rental place- Yes, how can I help you

Bailey- I rented a car... And here are the keys "Hands him the key

Person who work works at the car rental place- Thank you

Bailey- *walks into the airport (she already has her ticket) takes a seat and waits for the plane*

12:20

Announcer- Flight to Boston (( (I don't know what they say at a airport)))

Bailey- *gets up from her seat and goes on the plane*

Four hours later 4:30am , Boston

Bailey- *gets of the plane* I can't believe I'm finally in Boston, where can I get a taxi *find a taxi out side of the airport and gets in it*

Bailey goes to a hotel not the Tipton and goes to sleep

(((SORRY IF THIS PART MADE YOU BORED IT GETS BETTER NOW)))

10:00am

|Bailey- *at the Tipton hotel lobby* Mr Moseby !

Mr Moseby- nice to see you Bailey, how come you're here

Bailey- I came to Boston to see everybody

Mr Moseby- Did you have a good time at Yale

Bailey- yeah I had an excellent time is Cody or anyone else here

Mr Moseby- Cosy doesn't live her any more but I know he is in Zacks suite on floor 23

Bailey- Ok thank you and nice to see you again

Mr Moseby- nice to see you again to

Bailey- *walks away*

With Zack and Cody

Cody- Zack I'm going now to meet up with Amy and my other friends

Zack- Ok good luck on asking her out

Cody- Thanks bye

Cody walks out of the suite and walks round the corner

Cody- Bailey?

Bailey- Cody !


	3. Chapter 3

I don' own The Suite Life On Deck it belongs to Disney Channel

* * *

Bailey- *hugs Cody*

Cody- what are you doing here?

Bailey-*lets go of him* I came to find everyone

Cody- well then... It's nice to see you *starts walking away*

Bailey-*walks after him* where are you going

Cody- to see some of my friends, you know London lives her, go and see her, I'm busy

Bailey-*hurt* can... We... Talk later

Cody- sure bye *walks away*

Bailey-*stands there for a while and watches him walk away, Then goes back to the lobby* Mr Moseby

Mr Moseby- yes Bailey

Bailey- wheres London suite I wanna talk to her

Mr Moseby- floor 26

Bailey- thanks

KettleCorn Kansas

Bailey's Dad- *walking down stairs and in to the kitchen, picks up the note and reads it* EUNICE!

Bailey's Mom- what's wrong now, I just woke up

Bailey's Dad- read this *gives her the note*

Bailey's Mom- *reads the note* you know she was going to stay with us for a week BUT BECAUSE OF YOU she has left within two days

Bailey's Dad- BECAUSE OF ME

Bailey's Mom- YES *walks out the room*

Boston with Cody

Cody- *walks in to cafe* hey Guys *sits next to Amy*

Amy- hey Cody it's so good to see you

Cody- it's good to see you to

The group of friends talked for about a hour then started to go, everyone had gone apart from Cody and Amy

Amy- bye Cody

Cody- Amy wait there's something I need to tell you *stares at her but can't ask her out because all he can think about is how rude he was to Bailey

Amy- what is it

Cody- ummm... ummm... *still thinking about Bailey* ummm... hope you have a safe journey home *walks away*

Amy- That was weird?

With Bailey and London

Bailey- *knocks on London's door*

London- *opens it*

Bailey- London!

London-Bailey! I missed you... Your not here to take over my room again are you?

Bailey- *laughs* no I'm just here to see you

London- well come in

Bailey-*walks in* wowwww your suite is massive

London- Yeah... I know, have you seen anyone else yet

Bailey- yeah

London- who?

Bailey- Cody, but he was in a rush

London- oh... Are you two still going out

Bailey- not really, we haven't seen each other for years but we never broke up

London- do you want to go out with him

Bailey- sort of... Yeah

Meanwhile

Cody- *opens Zack's suite door*

Zack- ever heard of knocking, you don't live here

Cody- I have better things to worry about than that

Zack- yeah like what

Cody- me being rude

Zack- your Cody, your never rude... Apart from when you don't knock on someone's suite door... Didn't it go well with this Amy girl

Cody- I'm not in love with Amy anymore ... I seen Bailey

Zack- What, Where, When, who

Cody- you heard me

Zack- what happen

Cody- I was rude and mean to her

Zack- so... Go and apologise to her

Cody- i can't I don't know where she is

Zack- go look for her she is probably here in the Tipton

Cody- yeah.. Your right bye *walks out of Zack's suite*


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Suite Life On Deck it belongsto Disney Channel

* * *

I have wrote this story in script form if you don't like it just don't read it

* * *

Cody- *walking around the Tipton hotel trying to find Bailey* THINKING-where could see be? Maybe I should go to the lobby and ask someone *goes to lobby*

Cody- Mr Moseby

Mr Moseby- yes Cody

Cody- have you seen Bailey

Mr Moseby- she was trying to find you this morning did you see her then

Cody- yeah

Mr Moseby- well, I think she is in London's suite

Cody- oh yeah, thank you Mr Moseby

Meanwhile

London- if you still like him, you have got to tell him

Bailey- I don't think so, he was acting different today... Not the Cody I remember, but I still love him

London- it's up to you *starts painting her nails*

Bailey- thanks London

London- your welcome, how long are you staying for

Bailey- I don't

Someone knocks on the door

London- can you get that for me my nails are wet

Bailey- sure *walks over to the door and opens it*

Cody- hey

Bailey- umm... Hey

Cody- could we talk out side please

Bailey- Sure *walks outside*

Cody- *walks outside too* I'm sorry

Bailey- for what

Cody- I was acting so rude when I talked to you earlier

Bailey- you were just in a rush to go somewhere... It doesn't matter

Cody- yes, it does, I shouldn't have been that mean to you

Bailey- its fine Cody... Your forgiven

Cody- *smiles* do you want me to show you around the Tipton

Bailey-*smiles back* yeah... Just let me go say bye to London

Cody- okay

Bailey-*walks back into London's suite, smiling*

London- what are you so happy about

Bailey- nothing... I've got to go, see you later bye

London- bye

Bailey- *walks out of London's suite*

Cody- you ready

Bailey- yeah

Bailey and Cody- *didn't say anything for about a minute*

Cody- so... How have you been

Bailey- good... How have you been

Cody- good, I guess you have finished Yale

Bailey- yeah four days ago... I can't believe you grew up here

Cody- yeah I was 12 when I moved here and left at the age of 15... Zack and my Mom Still live here

Bailey- I know Zack lives here still but I never thought your Mom would live here Still

Cody- she still works here

Bailey- she must really love her job

Cody- I guess you still live on the farm

Bailey- I have been at the s.s Tipton then at Yale so I haven't been living there and when I went back to the farm a couple of days ago, I had an argument with my dad and then I ... Ran away so I think... I'm gonna live in Boston for a while


End file.
